A Bat's Revenge
by LordChaos33
Summary: How do you get revenge on the person who embarrassed you in front of the whole Justice League? It's simple. Team up with the girl that he seems to 'hate'.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup :)** **I'm LordChoas33. So this is my first fanfic (woo!) So yeah, enjoys and such.**

**Summary: How do you get revenge on the person who embarrassed you in front of the whole Justice League? It's simple. Team up with the girl that he seems to 'hate'.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Young Justice or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>There was a soft, rustling sound coming from the nearby bushes. Richard Grayson carefully pulled out a batarang and manoeuvred his arm into an attack position. He slowly moved towards the bush, straining his eyes, trying to see the source of the sound. He edged closer until he was right in front of the bush. He knelt down and began to search the bush with one hand while his other hand was ready to strike.<p>

He paused when he saw the small, black knock-out gas pellet that lay quite still on the mossy ground. Someone must have thrown it there. He did a double take when he saw the small, yet very recognisable, yellow symbol. A bat. And that was the last thing he saw before he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, the gas pellet serving its purpose.

**Robin's POV**

Shiii. I opened my eyes to a sight I should have expected to see. Darkness. I lay on what seems to be a small bed that was surrounded by complete darkness. I could move, but really, there was no point. The lights suddenly flicker on, and my attacker, a caped figured, approached me, a frown evident on his always stern face.

"You failed."

I grimaced slightly at Batman's words. I had screwed up another one of my training exercises. I grinned weakly up at him, maybe he would humour me, but all that I got was his disapproving glare.

Darn. In dire need of a distraction, I glanced around at my surroundings, taking in the giant penny and the huge T-rex. I was in the Batcave. Great, that means that Batgirl-

"Hey Pixie Boots, I see you failed your training _again_. What happened? Not feeling the aster?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the Batgirl herself, in all her cowled glory. She quoted my words but in a slightly jeering way, that only she could pull off.

She stood next to the bed I occupied, looking down at me with taunting eyes. I tried to roll my eyes at her statement, but we both knew it was true. I refused to look at her, so I glanced up at Bruce.

Bad idea, Grayson. Instead of the normal, stern look on his face, I saw that he was actually amused by this. Was everyone here against me?

"Be nice to him, Miss Gordon, he just has been a bit distracted lately." I looked up thankfully as Alfred Pennyworth came to end of the bed. At last someone who would actually defend me. And wait, he was carrying a huge tray of cookies. Alfred is the best!

"Master Richard, I suggest that you start eating this before Master Wallace comes." he said while carefully placing the tray on a bedside table next to Babs. But I could only stutter in response.

"Wally? Coming here?"

This was bad. Hey, don't get me wrong, KF is a great guy, a perfect friend, that is until he opens his mouth and blurts out things about food, girls or just about anything. And if he found out that I failed a simple training exercise, well, I'll never hear the end of it. I better just act like no such thing happened.

I started my act by nonchalantly reaching out to grab a chocolate chip cookie. Babs had already helped herself to one, probably chocolate, and looked as though she had stuffed the whole thing in her mouth and was trying to chew it. Wally is a bad influence on her.

I turned away from her, wanting to see Alfred's reaction to Babs newly acquired eating habits, only to see that he and Bruce had vanished. Well, I guess that Alf is picking up on the Caped Crusader's disappearing act.

"Of course Wally is coming here, you're the one that told him come." Babs had seemed to finally manage to swallow, and gave a late response to my question.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed so that I was now sitting facing Babs. She was casually leaning against the bedside table, carefully breaking off a piece of another chocolate cookie.

I guess she learnt that only Wally could eat food by stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. I started smirking at that thought until I remembered that Wally was coming here, and that Babs could tell him that I failed my training exercise, just to annoy me more.

I guess my only option is to somehow convince Barbara to not tell KF.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell him about me failing the exercise." I had tried to say that as casually as possible but it sounding like I was pleading.

Barbara smirked at this. "So Grayson, what will you do in return for my discretion?"

"Uhm, you can get a limited autograph the Boy Wonder himself" I said, playing it cool and winking at her. She rolled her eyes at me. But really, what do you expect. I'm Bruce Wayne's ward for crying out loud!

"Nice try Dick, but that would have worked better if you offered it to me when I wasn't Batgirl. But there is something you can do for me. You can introduce me to Artemis."

Wait what? I stared into Barbara's emerald green eyes slowly, trying to see if she was joking. She was not.

"Why do you want to meet Artemis?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think :D<strong>

**~~~Lord Cay **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter 2 is up :D. **

**Sorry about the long wait but I am really lazy. In fact, if it wasn't for my epic (she won't let me call her my apprentice anymore) beta, Havoc, pressurizing me, I still wouldn't be done. **

**I would like to say thanks to Hav, (sigh) my "equal" and also a BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I honestly did not expect a single review. (I'm dead serious).**

**So, instead of wasting time, here's chapter two. . .**

* * *

><p><em>Wait what? I stared into Barbara's emerald green eyes slowly, trying to see if she was joking. She was not.<em>

"_Why do you want to meet Artemis?" _

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"Well. . .,"Babs drawled out, " She sounds really interesting. And you know, we could become friends and hang out together here in the Cave, and maybe when you and Wally are here. . ."

"Really Babs, that's what you want? All that will do is probably irritate Wally without a doubt." I stated back.

It's really weird that she wants to meet Artemis. I mean, logically - and Babs is very logical - she would gain nothing from meeting Artemis. Well, apart from the socializing and such. But still. Girls are really weird.

Babs sighed a bit before she continued. "You know last week, when Wally spread around that rumour that I was 'infatuated' with Superman to the whole Justice League. Now, I can't even go there without getting weird looks from Superman and everyone else. Even Batman gave me a weird look when Wally announced that!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that! I will never forget the look on Superman's face. It was priceless!" I glanced up at Barbara, grinning cockily at her until my smile was wiped off with her own - yet equally terrifying - version of the Batglare.

I chuckled nervously and stared down at the floor, finding myself quite impressed at Alfred's skill - the floor seemed to gleam.

I dared a look up at Babs, to see that she had decided to sit down on the side table, next to the cookies. She was staring up into the Cave's stalactites, a thoughtful expression evident on her face.

"Do you remember what happened after I frantically protested that Wally was lying about everything?" Barabara suddenly asked, turning her gaze back on me.

"Erm, no. Why? What happened?"

"Well. . ." Babs started pulling a pout on her face, "Black Canary told me it's okay to be in denial but I should try to get over my crush. And that I should also try to get rid of my Superman shrine from my locker."

"I can't believe that even B.C. is fooled by KF's prank. WAIT! You have a Superman shrine in your locker!"

"Hey! I do NOT have a Superman shrine. Your buddy Wallace Rudolph West thinks that it's funny to come to my school in the morning and stick Superman posters on my locker."

Babs looks positively fuming now. Her eyes were glowing , she was grinding her teeth and she was impatiently flexing her fingers. And she had used Wally's full name. All of the above were things she did when she was ticked off.

"But hey, didn't you get revenge by eating his mega-chocolate mousse, strawberry whipped cream and caramel coffee sundae?" I inquired, because Wally was in tears when he found out she ate it. He had been waiting for a whole week to buy it.

"Ergh, I got sooo hyper after I ate that. And how would that be suitable revenge. I only did that so he wouldn't expect anything else from me... though I will admit I was feeling a bit hungry." Babs replied, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

Well, I guess I could just introduce Babs to Artemis. It will be really hilarious to see how this all works out.

I sighed dramatically and agreed.

The sound of the the zetabeams being operated, announced KF's arrival. I was now anxious to see what Barbara would do. She wasn't spoken to Wally since the "incident".

"Yo, yo, yo, people. Wassup?"

Wally's slightly obnoxious voice echoed through the Batcave. He slowly walked to where we are, quite frustrating really, when you know how fast he can go.

"Hey Wally." Babs replied, in a sugary sweet voice. So I guess she's going to act like she had gotten over the whole thing.

I look up at Wally's face to see the relief sweep over it. He thinks that she has forgiven him.

"So guys, guess what?"

"What?" I replied simutaneously with Babs. Babs lets out a chuckle while I grin back at her. We can almost read each others minds when it comes to discreet guestures and facial expressions. I guess that's what a few years of being on covert missions together does.

"Well, I heard that Artemis is going to Gotham Academy. Same school as you guys!" Wally stated quite enthusiastically.

Babs also seemed to notice his eagerness. She rolled her eyes before saying. " You know Wally, it's weird you would bring that up."

Wally's eyes widened when she said this and he unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. He was immediately defensive. "What are you suggesting?" Wally asks nervously, " That I like her or something? Ew, Rob, tell her she's wrong!"

I smirked at this. If KF thinks that I don't think something weird is going on between him and Artemis, well, he had another thing coming.

"I don't know, KF, you and Arty have a pretty dynamic relationship."

I turn my head away from KF's now flabbergasted face to share a smirk with Barbara. I then reached out for another choc chip cookie while Babs resumed her attack on Wally.

"So Wally. ... _Artemis_? I would have never have guessed, what with you talking about her all the time." Babs voice was practically dripping with sarcasm here.

"_What?_"exclaimed KF, "I do _not_ always talk about her."

"Sure you don't." Babs replied nonchalantly, slowing twirling a bit of her hair.

"I don't like her! We don't even get along!" Wally had now reached panic mode. He was nervous and fllustered and he spoke _way_ too loud.

"Sure KF, what about that time in Bialya? You two seemed to get along just fine then." I quipped, waving aroung my chocolate snack for emphasis.

"Rob, I lost my memory! I didn't even know who she was!" he yelled, while eyeing the tray of cookies quite hungrily.

"Do you want a cookie Wally?" Babs asked sweetly, reaching out to give him one before swiftly taking a bite out of it before he could get it. I smiled at Babs knowing exactly what she was doing. Distracting Wally by food and then bribing him with it. All to get Wally to admit he likes Artemis. Basically, manipulating him. That was the third thing Batman taught us to do.

"You know what guys, I'm leaving!"

With long, dramatic strides, Wally was out of the Batcave, during which he was fuming and distinctly mumbling something about "_bats_".

I turned around and shared a grin with Babs. This whole revenge scheme thing was getting along better than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was Wally who embarrassed Babs. [double points to those who guessed it ;)] He seems like someone who would do that. But I do absolutely love KF so I will try not to torture him as much as I could :P<strong>

**Tell me what you think, and hope you enjoyed :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I know that this is way over-delayed but I am not very commited to stuff. And I procrastinate. Alot. But hey, it's finally here, if you were even reading it.**

**So you know what sucks more? That I can't watch any of the new episodes of Young Justice :( Sometimes it sucks living here. But whatever, here's the story and thanks for all the reviews :D **

**Babs POV**

My History teacher was rambling on about old interrigation methods. She seemed to have gone totally off topic as we were supposed to be learning about WW1. She now gabbered on about a rather strange albeit successful technique.

Apparently, during medieval times, people were marked as victims before they were interrogated. Marked by means of cutting of a finger or scarring a person. The victim does not know what's going on until they are captured and forced to talk. Held in a cell, with a demanding bodiless voice talking to them, terrifies the interragee into talking. And boy, did these people sing like canarys.

Maybe finger dismembering is a bit extreme, but I should totally suggest this to Batman. His reaction would be priceless. Or perhaps I should tell dad to try this out at the GCPD. Yeah, right. . ..

The bell rang, bringing me back to reality, where the lesson was over, and it was finally lunchtime. I nimbly packed up and left the class before anyone even noticed anything and hurried down towards the cafeteria, where I could finally fed my starving stomach something.

Holy cheese fries, I just sounded like Wally there.

I hurried through the empty cafeteria, towards my usual seat. It was a table in the corner of the room with huge windows on each wall and in great view of everything that was happening . I sat down, leaning against the wall and took out a salad roll. The cafeteria was slowly starting to fill up, and I put my roll down, distracted by the slow moving hub of people. My eyes searched the room until I saw Artemis walking in with Bette. The two of them had a really unlikely friendship, but they seemed to get along nevertheless. Well Bette did have M'gann's cheerful attitude, and M'gann and Artemis got on really well, according to Grayson. They went to a table on the other side of the room and with the mull of the crowd, all I could see of them was their blonde hair. I gave up looking and went back to my sald roll, that seemed to be intensifyingly calling out to me.

I slowly found myself dreaming of grappling from building to building, my cape billowing through the rushes of wind, the moonlight -

"You know, for a girl with her heart out for vengenance, you sure look pretty happy right now."

I glanced up to see Grayson sitting across from me, his normal messy bangs gelled back. He looks so dorky. I started to smirk before I suddenly realised that he was being serious. He was staring at me, his eyebrows slightly scrunched and his blue eyes full of thought. This was one of the rare times that he was this serious and this stunned me to silence.

"Babs, how are you going to pull this off?" His voice was soft and concerned, it almost seemed that he was doubting me. What the heck Grayson! Instead of glaring at him and retorting back, I decided to stare sullenly at his cheese burger.

"I actually don't know."

It felt nice admiting that. Yes I wanted total humilitation and revenge against Wally West and YES, I did want Artemis helping me.

But I was totally clueless on what to do and how to do it.

"Well, you first have to figure out how to tell Artemis your secret ID, it's kind of impossible to do this thing without her knowing so we can meet up in school and plan. And you know that Bats doesn't let us tell anyone your ID's, because once ours is gone, his is too."

Aah, so Dick is being serious. Well, how does one reveal her secret ID without mentioning it. . .

"I could let Artemis figure it out by herself" I said, now voicing my own ingenious thoughts.

"That seems okay but it lacks that _pizzah _you know, that extra show-stopping eye-exploding detail." And normal Grayson is back, ladies and gentlemen. His smirk was back and so was his inability to say anything serious. He stared back at me, his eyes sparkling mirthfully, and well, I guess I now miss the serious albeit scary Dick. Sometimes life isn't fair.

I glared at him, something that I did so often, it was almost second nature. His response was to burst out laughing and then trying to cover up his uncontrollable giggling with his ape-like hands. Ha! Ape-like hands. You can really see that connection when he's wearing his combat gloves. Although his hands aren't very ape-y. . . .Wait, Babs, focus. You need his help.

"Uhm," I hesitated, not knowing exactly what to say and this seemed to provoke him further as he finally let out an insane laugh that would have the Joker running. His outlandish laughter gained a lot of stares from the neighbouring tables and people started to whisper about whether the money and fame had gotten to Dick's head. And even this unnecessary attention didn't stop his weird rampage.

I kicked his shin under the table with a little too much force than necessary. His laughter ended abruptly with a loud yelp that made even more people stare. Grayson really doesn't know the meaning of "don't attract too much of attention". But what else can I expect from someone who bases their crimefighting costume off traffic lights.

He was now glaringat me accusingly and started to pout. He looked so ridiculous that I snapped out my phone and took a photo. I couldn't wait to show Wally. Or Roy. Wait, mainly Roy, I'm mad at Wally.

"Give me that phone now Babs," Dick whispered, after he realised what I did.

"Never!" I retorted back with a satisfied smirk.

"Aw, come on, I'll help you with your plan."

"You were already supposed to help me, remember?"

"I'll buy you ice-cream after school."

"We always get ice-cream after school."

"Chocolate muffins?"

"Not in the mood."

"Damn . . . fine. I'll introduce Batgirl to the Team?"

"Yes you will Grayson." I said, finally smiling, before carefully throwing my phone at him.

"The things I do for you Babs." He sighed, before he deleted the picture off my phone.

I rolled my eyes at his grumbling and glanced around the room again. A blur of blonde hair caught my attention as it swiftly walked towards the doors. That could have been Artemis. Well, it doesn't hurt to check.

I gathered up my belongings into my bag and grabbed my phone out of Dick's hand. I don't even want to know what he would do with it if he had it with him for the whole day. I think he would probably IM Roy and Wally and declare that I had a thing for him. Which I don't, of course. We're best friends. But that's the kind of things he does for fun, messing with everyone.

I glided through the cafeteria, slipping out of the entrance that I had suspected Artemis had used. I trained my eyes around the deserted hallway and saw a lone figure desperately trying to open her locker, right next to mine.

Bingo.

**Artemis's POV**

I walked along the school hallway to my locker, enjoying the rare silence this empty hallway offered. This was one of the reasons why I leave the cafeteria earlier. That, and the fact that it takes me quite a while to remember my new locker combination and find my way to my next class. Ah, the joys of going to a new school.

I stared at my locker's, uhm, lock and tried to remember my combination. The numbers 111194 came into my mind and I tried it. Fail. It wouldn't open at all. But that number is sooo familiar. .. maybe I'm not using enough force. I started to yank on my locker's handle, willing it to open. Thank god I'm alone.

"Hey, I don't think that's going to work."

Or not. I whipped around to see a red-head leaning against the locker behind me. An amused expression played on her face. What freaked me out is how I didn't hear her approaching. Maybe she's a ninja assassin. Like I need more of those in my life. I proceeded to ignore the ninja chick, because I don't see how MY locker concerned her. I started to try random numbers, hoping a random sequence would be right.

"Try 217950."

I whipped around to glare suspiciously at the now smirking redhead, and hesitantly turned back to try my suggestion. And alas, what do you know? It worked. She must be a ninja. There's no doubt about it. I studied her face, trying to see if I remembered her from the times my sister brought home one of her "friends".

"Hey, don't look at me like that," the girl-erhm, ninja girl-chuckled lightly, "I am not some creepy, murderous stalker. The girl who used to own that locker forgot her combination all the time and used to ask me to memorize it for her. That's my locker there." She said, pointing at the locker next to mine, which was covered in. . ..Superman posters? What kind of ninja fangirls over Superman.

"Damn Wally!" She exclaimed when she took in what happened to her locker. She ran up to it and started peeling the posters off, cursing angrily under her breath. Wait, did she just say Wally? As in retarded, goofball Kid Mouth? He knows ninja girl? Nah, if he did, he would be going on about having a hot, redheaded girlfriend from Gotham Academy. Just because he knows her. Wally's kind of desperate. I don't really know why, I mean he is really funny and –

"Hey, are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me there." The ninja-okay, I'm just going to call her Red from now one, ninja reminds me of _other_ people. Red was waving her hand in front of my face, trying to awaken me from my thoughts. Thinking back to them, those were actually quite disturbing thoughts. Was I actually commenting Kid Stupid back there? Gross.

I smiled lightly at Red, grateful that she interrupted my weird thoughts.

"I'm fine, just thinking, did you say someone named Wally did that to your locker?" I said, referring to the scrunched a posters she clenched in her other hand.

"Er yeah," she muttered sheepishly, "He's quite annoying, but I doubt you'd know him. He's quite a pain. By the way, the name is Barbara Gordon."

"Artemis Crock." I replied curtly, before remembering that this wasn't like my other school where I could intimidate everyone. I hesitantly added in a, "Nice to meet you."

Red-yes, I will still sub-consciously call her Red- smiled at me before slightly turning and tossing the now ruined posters in the trash can. "So what class do you have now?"

"Erhm, Maths, why?"

"Oh, just asking in case you didn't know the way. I used to be the new kid too."

"Hey, I guess you could tell me where the Maths classrooms are." I admitted to the grinning redhead.

"It's down this hallway, up those stairs and one the left side of the corridor. If you want, I do have a blueprint of the school," she stated nonchalantly.

"You have a blueprint of the school?" Okay, so maybe she WAS a ninja.

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me because he didn't want me to get lost. I guess that's what you get for having a police commissioner as your dad."

Was she actually complaining about her dad helping her and being there for her? I wish I was in her shoes. Wouldn't life be simple? Before I could tell her how lucky she was, the bell rang and the mob of students from the cafeteria invaded the once-quiet hallway. I lost sight of Red in the crowd and couldn't find her anywhere. I turned back to my locker and saw a neatly folded piece of paper. I'm guessing that would be her blueprint. I guess Red wasn't lying. I think I'll be seeing her around from now on. But Red seems cool, and she isn't like M'gann or Bette. We would make a kick-ass team. I wonder if I'll see her again tomorrow.


End file.
